FLIPPED hogwarts style
by maybe xxmemories
Summary: Ginny's always loved Harry. But will he ever love her back? And if he does, will she still love him?
1. reunion 1

Chapter 1-Reunion (Ginny POV)

Hi, if you didnt know, I'm Ginny Weasley. Also if you didnt know, I just got over Harry Potter. Well, I'm going into my 5th year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I love it here, except for the fact that Harry's here. I know, crazy. But I can't stand being around him. Oh no, there he is.

Harry came running over to me. "Ginny!" He exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me around then giving me a huge hug. It felt so great in his arms. "Wow Ginny," He stated, "You look different."

"Is that good or bad?" I questioned curiously.

"Definently good" He replied, blushing slightly.

At times, I sometimes think Harry might actually fancy me a bit, but then I come back down to reality and realise that he's practically head over heels in love with that..Cho Chang. She's always been quite mean to me, I dont know why. But she is a year older and all. I watched Hermione, Harry and Ron catch up on everything they've done this summer. They may deny it, but I still think that Ron and Hermione definently fancy eachother. Its so obvious, but yet they're so oblivious.

Soon enough we were at the the school and out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Harry. He had grown over the summer, and he looked awfully good. His hair was longer and shaggier, and totally hot. His green eyes were gorgeous as always, but this year they had a new twinkle in them, as if he knew a long year would be ahead of him.

We all watched as the first years got sorted and on my way out I saw Seamus, my boyfriend. Yes, thats right, my "boyfriend". I automatically saw Harry's face in my mind when Seamus hugged me. Oh no, I'm over him. Right?


	2. reunion 2

Chapter 2-Reunion (Harry POV)

Yo! Yes, yo. I've been studying the muggle language over the holidays, and I must say, I am pretty hip wit it. Well if you couldnt guess, I'm Harry Potter. And I know what you're thinking. Yes, I do have a scar. And yes, it does hurt when Voldemort is around. And yes, I do believe Voldemort is back. Well I'm going into my 6th year at Hogwarts. Oh look! The Weasley's are over there! This was the first summer I havent stayed with them.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed running over to her and picking her up just to twirl her around. She was as light as a feather. And wow, has she changed. Her hair grew slightly longer but it was more, how do I put this, touseled. I liked it. She had also grown and she looked _amazing_. "Wow Ginny, You look different." Oh my god. What did I just say! She's gonna take it the wrong way. Oh why did I have to go and say that!

"Is that good or bad?" She questioned.

God, I feel like I'm being interrogated or something. Oh shut up, I know I'm exagerating.

"Definently good." I replied. Oh great, now it seems like I fancy her. But I dont, I mean of course I dont. She's my best friend's little sister. Even though, I felt myself blush slightly. But I mean, who wouldnt at a time like this?

After the sorting ceremony I saw Seamus run over to Ginny and kiss her. Why does this bother me so much? Well, I'm practically her brother, so its normal for me to be protective. Of course. Perfectly normal. And to further prove to myself I didnt have feelings for her I went over to talk to Ron. He really did not like the PDA's Ginny and Seamus would show during school. He was very disapproving of every guy Ginny ever liked.

"God Harry, stop zoning out on me like that. So, do you still fancy Cho?"

"Nah," I replied. "She's not really my type."

"So who is more your type? Ginny?"

"What? Ginny! No way! Ron really, she's your sister. I would never do that to you."

"Good answer Harry. I'm sorry, but you and Ginny. Well, it would just be way too weird."

"Yeah, way too weird."

Even though I was speaking those words, I wondered if maybe there could be an exception, if Ron didnt figure out. Woah, woah, wait. What am I talking about? Feelings for Ginny? Not in a million years.


	3. truth or dare 1

Chapter 3-Truth or Dare? (Ginny POV)

It was late at night and I couldnt sleep. I walked down to the common room and sat down. Little did I know Seamus was sitting outside of my door. He was starting to creep me out on how posessive he was. He came down, pushed me flat on the couch, and well, jumped on me. So I punched him. Hard. Well, Harry was watching the whole time. This was so emberassing. Seamus jumping me, me punching him, and here I am staring at Seamus's motionless body laying on the floor. Harry walked over to me and sat down by me. I couldnt help it. I started crying. Harry put his arm around me to comfort me. I put my head up against his chest and just cried. Then when I began to recover I woke Seamus up and just whispered lightly to him "Its over." I ran upstaris, into my dormitory, and cried.

It felt good to cry, until the next morning when I walked down into the common room to find people staring at me. I looked in the mirror and found my eyes red and swelled from all the crying. I couldnt believe how I over-reacted so much. But I guess I realized how much I care about my morals last night. And Harry figured it out too.

So later that night I had recovered and Lavender, being the whore she is, suggested a little game of truth or dare. She may act all innocent, but I know what she does on the weekends.

"Ginny, Truth or dare?" She spoke.

"Dare" I replied. Oh shit. Did I just say dare? As soon as I spoke that four-letter word a smirk spread across Lavender's face.

"I dare you..." Oh no. I could feel my heart beating faster as she spoke those words. "To kiss somebody in this circle"

Well I couldnt kiss Fred, George or Ron. Fred and George stayed in their 7th year again. Well they're my brother's so...no. And that leaves Harry or Seamus. "Harry!" I suprised myself at how long it took me to answer such a simple question.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Well I walked over to Harry slowly and looked him in the eye. I think I might've even seen a little smile spread across his face. But if it did, it was only for a split second before he returned to looking akward and scared.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder some and I slowly broke away


	4. truth or dare 2

Chapter 4- Truth or Dare? (Harry POV)

I walked into the common room just to find Ginny punching Seamus off of her and looking at his body laying on the floor motionless. I couldnt believe it. Ginny had morals! Finally, _somebody_, in that family did. I saw her begin to cry so I sat by her and put my arm around her to comfort her. Much to my suprise, she just pushed her head up against my chest and started to cry so much. It almost broke my heart watching her like this. As a friend of course.

Well later on Lavender suggested a little innocent game of truth or dare. She dared Ginny to kiss somebody sitting in our circle. Suprise, suprise. She picked me over her 3 brother's and her ex. Lavender knew she would pick me.

It was weird. I was feeling things I shouldnt be feeling about my best friend's sister. Soon she was pulling away.

You shouldve seen the looks of hatred Ron, Fred, and George were giving me. It looked as if they were about to start yelling at the top of their lungs about how I "shouldnt be doing that to a little girl Ginnys age". Well you know what I would say? Ginny's old enough to make her own desicions.

After we finished our little dare then I could feel myself blushing a crimson red. There was something weird. It wasnt suppost to be a **_real_** kiss. but I think it was.


End file.
